


Ящерка

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), Fred1975



Series: По ту сторону [2]
Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Decembrists | декабристы, F/F, Mystical Creatures, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred1975/pseuds/Fred1975
Summary: …так зачем тебе, красавица, в гору?К работе есть иллюстрация из серии аэстетик-коллажей:«Сокровище»
Relationships: Мария Раевская (Волконская)/Хозяйка Медной горы
Series: По ту сторону [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820311
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга





	Ящерка

**Author's Note:**

> Место действия, конечно, немного восточнее традиционного обитания Хозяйки, но...

\- …так зачем тебе, красавица, в гору?

\- Муж у меня там, - ответила, почти не вдумываясь в слова. «Муж у меня там» - все, как заклинание, или как в детстве отче-наш: просто звуки, волшебное сочетание букв, то, не имеющее смысла, что просто нужно сказать.  
Но с этой все было не просто.  
\- Любишь мужа-то?

Тоже часть заклинания. Надо ответить «люблю безумно!», но вот вдруг - не получилось. Этим зеленым глазам не получилось солгать… а, так это - ложь? Ох, Господи… а что тогда правда?

\- Не знаю.

\- Что любишь - не знаешь, или мужа не знаешь?

Ах, зеленоглазая! Цыганка она, что ли? Впрочем, откуда в Сибири цыгане?

\- Ты не бойся, красавица, ты просто скажи. Со мной всегда так - ни меня обмануть не сможешь, ни себя саму. Скажи.

Мари задумалась, но не о том, любит ли она Сержа, а о том, кто же перед ней, что за… баба? Девка? Кто она, купчиха, переодетая дворянка, какая-нибудь раскольница-сказительница? В черной телогрее, черном платке, под платком тафья неожиданно зеленая, яркая, будто шелком вышита. Хотя тут Китай недалеко, а вот дозволен ли раскольницам шелк?

\- Мне дозволен, а ты не про меня, ты про себя скажи - ну?

И Мари даже не удивилась, что странница узнала ее мысли. Узнала и узнала, что такого?

\- Про себя я сказала уже - не знаю. Должна любить, должна быть рядом. Вот и все.

\- Долг - дело такое… - зеленоглазая покачала головой, - сильного удержит, слабого сломает, глупого обманет…

На _глупого_ Мари не обиделась, а за _слабого_ стало страшновато. Чтобы отогнать страх, сказала:

\- Муж меня любит.

\- Это понятно, как тебя не любить!

И так блеснула зелеными глазами, что Мари вдруг захотелось перекреститься. Кто их знает, этих сибирских жителей, вдруг… ну, что? Ведьма-колдунья? Ох, Мари, Мари, что за нянькины сказки?

\- Так зачем же ты спрашиваешь, ты мне в гору дорогу покажешь, что ли? В обход стражи?

Разозлилась, хотела так разговор прервать - а странница-ведьма вдруг засмеялась, блестя белыми зубами:

\- Да не покажу, а провожу! И платы не возьму, словом не свяжу, подарок подарю! - закинула голову, платок сбился к затылку. Мелькнула черная, шелково-блестящая прядь, качнулась зеленая - хризолитовая? - серьга-подвеска.

\- Забыла, что ли? - Зеленоглазая поправила платок, руки у нее оказались нежданно тонкие, белые - будто никакого труда не знали, разве только клавиши фортепиано ласкали. - При мне врать нельзя, не получится. Хочешь подарка?

Не получится, это точно.

\- Хочу, да вот как отдарить - не знаю. Скажи, ты кто такая, чем…

\- Вот, чем, - подалась вперед, положила палец на губы Мари, прижала. - Не рассказывай про меня никому, а сама помни. Вот и все.

…а палец не убрала. И Мари не отодвинулась, не возмутилась - что за вольности такие? Палец был прохладный и гладкий, словно мраморный, но от прикосновения такое тепло в груди разлилось!.. В груди, да ниже, да… до колен, до ступней, давно промерзших в худых башмачках… «А губы у нее какие?» - вдруг подумала, обмирая.

\- Сладкие, красавица. Но твои все слаще.

…ящерка проскользнула по камню, открылась щель - только протиснуться. Подняла головку, блеснула глазом. Повернулась - девичья голова на зеленом легком теле, изумрудный венец на черных косах.

\- Иди, любимая, сейчас дорога легкая будет, да и тебя уже камень слышит, послушается. Иди.

Мари склонилась к ящерке, провела губами по черной полосе вдоль спины. Малахитовый узор, прохладная нежная чешуя. Как она - теперь - без нее, без ласки этой невесомой, жадной, жаркой?

\- Не хочу прощаться.

\- Не прощайся. Ты меня всегда найдешь - и я тебя найду всегда. Только кольцо береги.

\- Пуще жизни!

Ящерка рассмеялась, закинув головку - как только венец не упал?

\- Ой, не клянись, не надо мне от тебя клятвы! Обещала же - словом не свяжу, подарок подарю. Иди, радость моя, не на век же расстаемся.

И скользнула с камня, исчезла, как не была. Мари погладила кольцо - серебряная ящерка с изумрудными глазками, изящная безделица… Пусть так, а все же лучше спрятать. И от досужих глаз - и от себя самой, чтоб не начать целовать ящерку, не звать свою любовь раньше срока. Договорились же - летом, а где - не важно. Везде друг друга найдут.


End file.
